ONE and TWO Got a Clue
by uno-lover
Summary: ONE and TWO join forces to create the Guess Who Private Detective Agency. A few months later a rich businessman from Guessville is murdered. Can ONE and TWO uncover the sinister plot behind the murder? All Guess Who characters included
1. Prologue

Please note: This story is rated T

Oceania Naaz Emerson strolled down Major Street in the petite town of Guessville. She was vaguely aware of the somewhat familiar presence behind her. As it was drawing near, Oceania suddenly spun around and exclaimed, "Ha! I knew it was you! You're a bit rusty on your stealth skills."

Tally Waja Olsen let out a groan, and then complained, "I was never able to fool you."

They both laughed. Recalling all their old memories from High School.

Oceania said, "Let's have lunch, Two."

Tally pondered, then finally said, " I was going to meet my boyfriend, Jake, but, seeing as it's been a while, sure… why not?"

AT THE CAFÉ

They sat down outside the Port Café. Oceania sipped her cappuccino as she gazed out at the panoramic view of the ocean. It was onlywhen Tally asked her a question that her tranquil thoughts lead her back to reality, "So what have you been doing these last few years?"

Oceania replied, "Well, after I left High School I procured my Forensic Science Degree and have been working with the Police, here in Guessville, ever since."

"What about your personal life? Any boyfriends I should know about?"

"I met, my current boyfriend, Harry, in Who City. After I graduated he followed me back to Guessville, where we have been living together in his house."

"_His _house?"

"Yeah, his parens gave it to him, when they found out he was moving. Anyway, enough about me. What's up with you?"

"Well, after my Dad died my mum and I moved into an apartment in Guessville," said Tally with her latte half way to her mouth.

"I don't remember your Dad dying, when did this happen?" Said Oceania in a very sympathetic tone.

"Actually, only six months after you left for the city. Anyway, putting that behind me," Tally was holding back tears, "I was a total mess at that stage, so following my Mum's advice and I put all my energy into my German and Law degree. I graduated almost, top of my class."

"Impressive" said Oceania, remembering how she came in the top ten when she was at university.

"Thanks, but after I graduated I found little use for being bilingual. So I went back to uni and have just finished my Psychology degree. Oh, and as I have already told you, I have a boyfriend, Jake. We now live together in a one bedroom apartment."

"Ooooh, what juicy gossip you have, speaking of which, we recently bought a Queen bed, and have been breaking it in," laughed Oceania.

"Oh God!! You always were very graphic, I prefer my more subtle approach."

"I'm a forensic scientist, its my job to be graphic."

It was then that Tally's phone started ringing, "Hello?... Oh My God… Was anything else taken?... OK then…I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone looking very anxious.

Noticing this Oceania replied, "Oh, Two (her nickname for Tally), what's wrong?"

Tally looked up, "One, (her nickname for Oceania) that was Jake. our apartment has been burgled!"

They gave each other a sidewards glance- instantly both knowing what it meant. "Let's go," they said together.

TALLY'S APARTMENT

Tally lived on the third ie the top floor of her apartment block. Her apartment was number 2T, two doors from the stairwell. You could tell immediately that something bad had happened, because the apartment door was askew, and Tally's boyfriend, Jake, was standing just outside the apartment, looking very shocked and melancholic.

Tally and Oceania emerged from the stairwell. As soon as Tally saw him she ran into his embrace. "Oh, Jake, It'll be ok," she said.

Jake replied in a heartfelt tone, "Of all the things to steal, why my priceless manuscript? We have a stereo system and a plasma screen TV."

"Someone would have had to have known it was valuable. Otherwise it would have just looked like a bunch of old papers," Tally said.

After a second or two of pondering, Oceania snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "That's a vital clue. It rules out anyone you didn't tell that you had it or anyone without a historic background!"

"This is deeply distressing. We only told people we trusted about that," Jake said.

"Can I have a look around?" Oceania asked. "I might be able to find some evidence to help."

"Don't you need a kit or something for that?" Tally asked.

"Yeah, but I always keep one in my car," Oceania replied, " 'You never know when there's gonna be a mystery to be solved' it's on my bumper sticker," she grinned.

"Have you called the Police?" Tally asked Jake.

"I didn't think they'd be able to do much," he replied sheepishly.

"That's alright. I'll call Harry and have him come round, after all, he is a police officer," Oceania said.

After Oceania came back from her car with her kit, she tiptoed into the apartment, careful not to stand on anything that could be evidence. She pulled on her latex gloves and carefully looked through the shelf near the worn-out sofa (couch) where the manuscript had been. Oceania dusted for fingerprints along the shelf close to where the manuscript had been. She found 3 different sets. After identifying two of them as Jake's and Tally's, she then lifted the unknown set to use as evidence.

"How did you know we'd been broken into, Jake?" asked Tally.

"Apart from the lock being broken, the sofa had been moved."

Tally looked closer at the sofa, and then said, "We never had to move the sofa to get to the shelf, it must have been someone who was bigger than us!"

It was then that Oceania exclaimed, "Aha! I found something else."

Tally and Jake exchanged glances before looking at Oceania with eager faces.

"It's liquor by the looks of it," Oceania said. She tasted it and confirmed with a nod, "Yep! Definitely Methylated Spirits."

"Ok, what are _all_ the things we know?" Tally asked.

Oceania replied, "Well, we know that whoever it was likes Meth, possibly a heavy drinker, we also know that they had to be much bigger than we were because they needed to move the sofa to get to the manuscript, and we have a set of fingerprints we can use to verify this against the most likely suspect. In addition, they had to have known about the manuscript in the first place. Therefore, it must be someone that you told."

Everyone ceased speaking.

It was Jake that, eventually, broke the long silence, " It couldn't have been Robert, could it?"

Tally replied, her voice quivering, "Of course!"

Oceania interrupted, "Hold on, who's Robert? And if he's a drunk, why would you tell him?"

Tally became defensive, "We didn't mean to tell him, it just sort of slipped out. We didn't think it would be a big deal, besides, we made him promise not to tell anyone else!"

It was at that moment that Harry arrived. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called. Oceania ran to greet him, "Hey Harry, you came a bit late, we've practically figured it out already."

Harry beamed, "I knew you didn't need me to help solve it, but I'll help with the arrest."

LATER OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM, POLICE STATION

Harry came out of the interrogation room smiling to himself, "You guys were great! Robert admitted to the whole thing, especially after we showed him the fingerprints that were lifted," then to Oceania he said, "I have to get back to work, I'll see you at home," he winked and left.

"You know, Two, we make a pretty good team," Oceania said.

"Actually, I was just thinking the same thing, One," Tally replied.

"Especially with both our expertise and skills,."

"That's a great idea, One! what d'you say? Wanna open a Private Detective Agency?" Oceania looked at Tally with beaming eyes, and they both knew it was a yes.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is from the game, everything you don't is ours

**Chapter One**

**Oceania POV**

"Tally, have you sent me those pictures yet?" I called out.

"They're on their way, just give it a minute." She called back. It had been six months since we'd decided to open our own detective agency, and let me tell you, it was no cakewalk. First there was the horrific bus ride to the city to get our licence, and then there was the whole building fiasco. Tally was so particular; she seemed to think that the building was more important than the actual agency. After we bought the building, which was one level and had four rooms, we had to furnish it. I took a few items from Harry's house, things that we never used, and we managed to pull a few extra dollars together for the other necessary items. We each have a room to ourselves, with desks, chairs, laptops and printers, among other things. We also have a kitchen with a fridge, a few cupboards and a microwave. The other room has a couch, a few armchairs and a coffee table, so we can talk to people comfortably. And after everything we'd done, we finally had the perfect little agency. We didn't make heaps of money or anything, but Guessville was a very suspicious town, and we made enough to get by.

The case we were currently working on was given to us by Joe Jacobs. Joe was an incredibly suspicious man, and whenever there was change, he was always the first to suspect the worst. A couple of months ago a new family moved into town. Their names were Max, Alex and Anne Baxter. Max and Alex are brothers, and Anne is married to Max. Max bought a house for him and Anne, and Alex found a cheap apartment to stay in. Just after they moved here Anne got a job as Milton Bradley's personal secretary. Mr. Bradley is one of the town's own billionaires. He and his partner George Hixton owned a multi-billion dollar company called MB. They're a major maker and supplier of paper, or some such thing. I never really bothered to pay attention to that society when I was younger, and I saw no reason to start now. Anyway, Max apparently has a job, but Joe insists that all he ever does is spend copious amounts of time in his garage. Joe reckons he's a terrorist, or some such silly thing. I think it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but we're being paid quite a bit to find out the truth, so we'll keep pursuing it, unless something more interesting comes up.

LATER THAT DAY, IN THE AGENCY'S KITCHEN

We were both sitting at the table in the kitchen, with cold sandwiches and hot cups of coffee. We were having a little trouble getting the microwave to work, but the kettle worked fine.

"So, Two, what do you think of our current assignment?" I asked.

"Well, I can sort of understand the suspicion of the villagers, I mean this isn't exactly a town that's thriving, and not many people would actually want to move here, so it's a bit strange when people like the Baxter's suddenly appear, but I think a terrorist is taking it a bit too far. People in this town have wild imaginations."

"I know what you mean," I replied. "So, what do you think he's really doing here?"

"I dunno. It's a mystery," she said. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Good thing we know how to solve mysteries!"

AFTER LUNCH, IN THE BUSHES NEAR MAX'S HOUSE

"You told me the forecast for today was sunshine!" Tally grumbled. I smiled to myself, as we crouched there, Tally with her high quality zoom video camera focused on Max's garage, waiting for Max to make an appearance, and hopefully get a few photos of what was in there.

"If I'd told you that the weatherman had predicted a storm, you never would have come. Besides, we had to do this today, Joe's getting antsy, and he wants to see some progress." I said.

"Yeah, but it's POURING with RAIN! I'm cold, I'm soaking wet, and I hate the rain!" Tally said.

"Oh, stop complaining Tally. Anyway, I have a feeling we'll be outta here soon. Look, the garage door is opening." Tally turned her attention back to the garage, suddenly excited. She focused her camera on the now open garage, and started snapping photos. She got photos of all the corners of the garage. The high zoom camera was very good quality. The garage door closed again, and we watched Max sprint across the gravel and into his house.

"Let's go," I said. "That's all we're going to get for today."

"Thank God!" Tally replied.

BACK AT THE AGENCY, TALLY'S OFFICE

We were in Tally's office, wrapped in blankets with the heater going and the door closed to keep the heat in, and we were examining the photos on her computer.

"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary here. Looks like a normal garage to me. It's filled with junk, just like Harry's is." I said.

"Don't judge too quickly," Tally said, "We haven't looked at all the photos yet."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just don't see how.....hey, what is _that?_"

"What?" Tally asked.

"That," I said, pointing to the screen. Tally zoomed in.

"I don't know, One, but it looks kind of like-"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well... it looks kind of like dynamite" she said. I looked closer at the object on the screen. We looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. What was a guy like Max doing with bundles of dynamite in his garage?

*_knock knock_*

"I'll get it," I said. I went to the door and opened it, still clutching the blanket around me.

"Oh, hey," I said. "What are you doing here? Do you need some help?"

"No, I came bearing news. Milton Bradley has just been found murdered in his office."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the wait everyone! We'll be updating more regularly from now on, we promise!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It was much appreciated

And to those who think the story is bland, it gets a lot more complicated, trust us.

x Rory and Katie x


End file.
